punks and pixies
by art-is-a-bang-yeah
Summary: AU. what if blooms adoptive parents were cruel. if stella's father grew power hungry. if flora could hear the flowers being killed. if musa ran away from home. if tecna never had anyone. can the boys of red fountian help heal their hearts.
1. ember

**Punks and pixies**

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own winx club or its characters. I do however own this story and my Morio Bloom's foster brother. Sadly I also own her horrible foster parents... **

**I am sorry for tormenting the poor girls of the winx club. **

**I really hope you enjoy this story. You know it's strange this is a really new story and I didn't expect to post it so soon. But I started typing the first chapter just toying with the idea then suddenly I had two completed chapters. **

Chapter one

Bloom

Bloom pushed herself up slowly, she glared up at her foster parents with cold blue eyes, gingerly touched her lip, she winced as she felt a spark of pain and pulled back her hand seeing blood mixed with the dark black of her lipstick "you stupid girl you got a b- in your last math test!" her foster father hissed kicking out at her "we told you if you didn't want to be locked up you had to get A's in every class!" her foster mom added, Bloom flinched as she thought of being locked up again

"I tried! I was tired and fell asleep before I could finish the test!" she tried to explain, only to receive a slap courtesy of her mother "no more excuses!" she snapped grabbing the redhead by her arm, she dragged her across the hall her husband following she unlocked the door as Caleb (her foster father) held bloom, Sarah (her foster mother) opened the door smirking "a weekend in here will teach you a lesson" Caleb shoved the girl roughly so she stumbled down the old wooden steps that led to the basement, she landed sprawled at the bottom.

When everything went dark, she screamed, memories of when she was seven filled her head "no! Please let me out!" she ran up the steps and banged violently on the door "let me out! Please, I'll ace my next test, I promise! Just let me out!" she sobbed, she jumped violently when someone banged on the door, it caused her to tumble back down the stairs, landing once again in an undignified heap at the bottom "quiet you little slut! Or you'll stay down there for a lot longer than a weekend!" Caleb growled from outside the door.

As she listened to his footsteps fade as he left Bloom couldn't help the angry and scared tears that fell from her tightly closed eyes, she didn't dare make a noise in case he came back, so she just curled up hugging her knees and cried, her eyes still tightly shut 'its so dark…I can feel it even with my eyes closed… I hate the dark…I just wish I had a spark of light…just a spark...' she thought.

A tear dropped from her cheek onto the floor, then slowly she felt it a feeling, like when you lay in the sun… she let out a small gasp as she saw a glow from behind her eyelids, gradually staying absolutely still, she opened her eyes, a small gasp slipped past her lips as she watched a small glowing flame flicker before her face. Slowly she sat up her eyes never leaving the flame she stared at it as if entranced, it was as if it was dancing just for her…she reached out a pale hand and touched it hesitating slightly. Her eyes widened as the flame seemed to reach out for her fingers and weave between them, tickling her fingers but never burning, she reached out with the other hand and cupped the flame gently, admiring it as it lit the small area around her hands 'please a bit more...' she silently begged the flame, she was surprised when it granted her wish and quickly grew to the size of a tennis ball effectively lighting up the small area around her

"oh thank you ember!" she breathed her eyes turning from the cold grey blue that they usually were, to a soft blue more similar to the sky "if only you could get me out of this basement…" she sighed she was surprised when the flame shot from her hands to the door hitting it with a soft boom, she watched as the handle and lock of the door melted away till there was a hole in its place, a beam of light from the hallway landed on her face as she smiled, she watched as the flame, now just a tiny ember floated towards her, it melted into her chest almost instantly a small wave of warmth filled her, a flash of red suddenly filled her vision.

_A creature made of fire flying_ _above a sparkling kingdom a man and woman with red hair and crowns_ _'never alone my princess…'_ bloom gasped as she held her head "what…?" she muttered before she remembered the now open door, a radiant smile flittered across her face 'no-one controls fire' she thought almost hearing a softly growling voice saying it with her.

She walked quietly up the steps and out the door, she sneered as she heard Sarah and Caleb laughing in the lounge 'they won't be laughing later' she thought darkly as she snuck upstairs, she stuffed her small amount of belongings into her back pack and pulled on her grey hoodie and opened her window

"Bloom?" a sleepy voice asked, causing Bloom to freeze, she saw Morio, her foster brother, he had a glass of water in his hand, his dark brown eyes scanning the room they widened when he saw the empty draws and the backpack over his sisters shoulder "your running away..." he said as if he couldn't believe it, Bloom nodded slowly avoiding his eyes. He sighed putting his glass down on her desk and walking to her, he cupped her chin gently turning her face to look at him "They hit you again" it wasn't a question "then leave." her eyes shot to his face, he grinned at her "You think I would stop you baka!" he laughed quietly, he let out a small squeak as bloom threw her arms around him

"Come with me…" she whispered into his ear, his eyes widened a fraction his arms tightening around her "For you imooto, I will..." Bloom pulled away and stared at him "and for you Morio?" she asked desperately, Morio felt himself caught looking into her pure eyes and nodded "Hai… for me as well..." he conceded, before turning and vanishing to his room. He returned with his black hoodie and his backpack, he grinned boyishly at her "shall we Bloom-Chan?" he said with a fake bow, Bloom smothered her giggles "oh we shall!" she said as loudly as she dared. Then they were out of there.

They had only got to the end of the street when they heard the scream of rage; they began to run, almost falling over each other, laughing.

**well i hope you enjoyed the first chapter! i have the next one ready and waiting too. but if you want anymore remember to review 'cause the more i get the faster i type them up. if i don't get reviews i might stop typing this story which is a shame cause i have a good feeling about this story. good critisism is welcome but no big flames it is my first story on fanfiction 'kay? **

**translations: **

imooto - little sister.

hai -yes.

chan - its kinda like dear bloom.

morio is japanese his name means protector apt ne?

**so review and be happy V **

**see ya later (well you know write later whatever -.-'). **


	2. ray of hope

**disclaimer: i do not own winx club! if it was they probably wouldn't have such amazingly perfect home life. cause come on they have to argue sometime! ok musa and her dad pretty normal, but thats all. so i don't own winx club. i do however own this fanfic and its storyline and of course my oc morio. **

**AN**

_hello! _

_my awesome readers! i'm back! i know i didn't take too long to get this chapter up but i still didn't get it up in time and this is my excuse! **i'm an auntie!** my older but not oldest sister recently gave birth to my nephew, atcually she was in labor for...brace yourselves... **56 hours!** yeah you heard me (well read me) 56 hours i wrote the first chapter of this fic while she was in hospital and finished it just after he was born. he is like soooooooo adorable he's so floppy and small, but has these really long legs and he's just so cute! he keeps getting hiccups really loud hiccups that make him jump is so **kawaii!** _

_anyway! i dedicate this chapter to my nephew tobias!_

_special thanks to:_

_chibi horsewoman _

_bloomforever _

_weronika24 _

_irishwhirlpool _

_qweenofspades19 _

_and lateeda18 _

_thank you for reveiwing and being supportive i appriciate it a lot! _

_**please enjoy!! **_

_thalia!_

**Punks and pixies**

Chapter two

_Stella_

A loud shout echoed through the royal castle of Solaria

"Stella get back here!"

The princess continued to walk ignoring her father. "Young lady you are not going to Alfea! That is the end of this discussion!" Stella turned furiously "You're right _Father_ this is the end of this discussion! I am going to Alfea, I refuse to stay in this castle any longer like a prisoner, I am Princess of Solaria, I shall not and will not be ruled by an unfair king!" she hissed with venom and began to leave once more.

"Guards! Restrain her!"

Stella gasped turning to her father, she watched as the royal guards exchanged nervous looks, at a loss of what to do. "You heard me restrain her or off to the dungeons with you!" the king snapped. Looking apologetic, the guards gently held her arms. "Good now take the girl to the lower dungeons and leave her there. That should teach her manners!"

Stella, her guards and even the few servants stared at her father in disbelief "You can't be serious! Have you finally lost it completely? You would throw the heir to the throne, your own daughter to the dungeons! Just for speaking her mind!"

She pulled free of the guards, transforming into her winx as she lost her temper. her blond hair streaked with black and red twisted themselves into two long skinny plaits that went past her waist ending in to red rings of red metal. she wore a red spaghetti strap top that glittered slightly, black short, shorts, and ankle high red boots, fingerless black net gloves adorned her slim hand. but her wings were the most stunning, they swirled with a pattern of soft pale colors such as red, blue, orange but mostly yellow. she seemed to glow with her own light as she hovered slightly of the ground.

"Have you been doing the same to our people!? Is that why the streets are empty? Why the once bright world of Solaris has faded? You are becoming consumed by your power Father!"

**_'SLAP!' _**

Stella blinked holding her cheek, she looked up at her father—No, King Radius standing before her, his hand raised, "I'm sorry your highness..." she whispered stepping back.

The king smiled over his small victory, but it didn't last as Stella met his gaze with eyes that burned with the fury and power of the Sun "I am leaving for Alfea, when I have completed my lessons I will return to fight for my place on the throne, you have no right to rule this land any longer" Stella hissed viciously.

The king gaped at her before turning purple with rage

"Guards…guards! seize her! I no longer want to look at this rebellious child!" he yelled gesturing wildly.

Stella tensed ready to fight her way from her home _'home..?'_ she thought bitterly, in all her years in the castle it had never been her home.

She rarely saw her parents.

Her family was the maids, the guards, the villagers… they were her family, not the man before her.

She smiled sadly, her eyes closed

"I'm sorry, but if you try to stop me I will fight you, you know that.. right…?" she whispered to the guards.

She almost cried as she felt them move towards her without hesitating.

She opened her dark blue eyes, ready to attack her 'family', tears began to fall down her cheeks...

The two guards stood in front of her, swords drawn, their backs facing her, defending her!

One turned to face her smiling at her kindly.

She blinked as she realized he was about her age, he had dark brown hair, which half covered his right eye, and he had kind, brown eyes

"that was a brilliant speech, Princess... W_e'll hold them off!"_ he yelled the last bit as the kings personal guards ran forward.

Stella stepped back flinching at the sounds of sword hitting sword "Thank you so much…" she whispered but she was sure they heard, as they both smiled, she summoned her staff and muttered a quick portal spell, one that would get her far away from the king, where she could hide out till term started at Alfea and she would be protected by its wards, with one last look at the two guards, she notice them knock the last guard to the ground, her eyes found the boys eyes, before vanishing in a shower of light.

* * *

Grinning the boy shouldered his broadsword, watching the light particles fade "that is one heck of a princess…" he sighed dreamily, his friend rolled his blue eyes blowing a strand of blond hair from his eyes "whatever Romeo, can we just get out of here, preferably before these guys wake up" the other boy pouted "fine but, you have to admit Sky... she was one awesome chick!" Sky sighed "yeah Brandon, she was pretty awesome, but a little tip, don't call Princess Stella a chick to her face she'll probably slap you…" he muttered walking off leaving Brandon to catch up. Glancing back Brandon grinned once more _'Stella huh…pretty name for a beautiful girl…'_.

**_

* * *

_**

ok i really hope you liked it cause i tried my best and i've now been up for about 25 hours straight and i'm falling asleep at my keyboard --ZZZZZZ

**_

* * *

_**

AN IMMPORTANT

**_ so I just wanted to clear something up, mainly _****_my oc Morio._**

**_See here's the thing about morio, _****_he originally wasn't going to be in this fic at all, but when I wrote the scene when bloom was running away, I just felt that something or rather someone was missing. _**

**_I knew someone had to be there. I toyed with the idea of maybe a little girl or boy but I couldn't think of a way to intregrate that into the story. _**

**_Then I thought of a best friend or someone living in the house across the street but I didn't want another winx girl because that would have messed up the balance of the story. _**

**_So I ended with creating Morio her foster brother. I felt he fitted perfectly. I also felt he needed to be unique so I thought of making him Japanese because I love Japanese culture and anime and its really the only languge I feel comfortable using. he will be an important character in the story, not a massive one, but still important. _**

**_Thank you for reading _**

**_Thalia _**

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!** _

_BECAUSE IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER! _

_Also i love hearing what people think of my stories, and i also love people telling me what they think of certain parts. I will answer all of my reviews personally and I do answer questions as long as they do not reveal the plot to the full story. _

_Thalia _


	3. A wilting Rose

**PUNKS AND PIXIES**

**_DISCLAIMER: i do not own winx club or its characters. the only people i own are my own characters: flora's mom and dad, and the vine woman (you'll understand later). i also own the story line. _**

**_DO NOT STEAL MY STORY!! _**

**_

* * *

_****__**

IMPORTANT

: _please read authors note at bottom of the fic after you've read it of course. thanks. _

* * *

**Chapter three**

* * *

_Flora_

* * *

A woman with long brown hair and green eyes stood outside a closed door.

She sighed as she listened to the soft crying from behind the black door, resting her hand hesitantly on the silver handle, she glanced up at the curly silver engraving in the center and took a deep breath.

The door opened slowly and squinting into the darkness of the room, she could make out a small form curled in the bed.

"Flora? Honey I brought breakfast, its your favorite…" she said softly.

The shape curled up tighter.

"I'm not hungry..."

The woman bit her lip at the mournful voice, she muttered a quick light spell, she banished the shadows from the room revealing a black and silver room, the walls mostly covered by old bookcases, except two walls, one had a large metal desk littered with art supplies and half finished drawings, the other was covered ceiling to floor with sketches, sketches of flowers wilting and some blooming.

The small figure flinched, raising a hand to her eyes, she was a pale girl, long brown hair was splayed around her face on the pillow, two dark black bangs hung limply over her green eyes.

She let out a weak groan "Mom… turn the lights out!" she hissed angrily, her mother just shook her head "Flora… sweetheart, you need light, you need to go outside, your wilting!" she said softly.

The cold stare she got from her daughter almost made her step back "I don't care mother let me wilt, I can't bear it anymore! You don't know what its like, all those voices talking at once I can't stand it!" Lily (her mother) sighed, sitting on the end of the bed.

"Flora, my petal you have to learn to shut them out, that won't happen if you shut yourself away in here."

Flora sat up hugging her knees.

"I just can't. There are too many! I'm alright with a few but out there…" she waved at her shut window "all the time they call out to me… I just can't do it!

She met her mothers eyes, Lily stared back for a few seconds then sighed "I'm going to go talk to your father..." she reached out brushing the girls black bangs from her eyes, before standing up.

She stopped at the door though and glanced over her shoulder.

"But please my petal just eat, and just try going outside… for me?"

Flora sighed as the door shut, she pulled the tray onto her lap, she stared at it for a few seconds before smiling slightly.

"Pancakes..."

She reached for the fork, slowly she dug in, staring absently out of the window.

* * *

Lily sighed with relief as she cancelled the spell she had cast to see through the door.

She was glad her daughter wasn't starving herself at least.

She walked down the corridor lost in her thoughts, when she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye, she glanced up and frowned angrily, the vines that covered the walls of the castle were seeping through the window, their snakelike tendrils slithered towards her daughters closed door.

Furious, Lily stalked towards it and clicked her fingers sharply, instantly the vines froze glowing green around the edges, she made a motion with her hand, the vines began to curl back to the window "_What is the meaning of this!?_" she hissed in vine, snapping her fingers again releasing it from her spell.

The vines instantly began to twist together, till they formed a rough shape of a woman, two yellow leaves formed its eyes, it's hair twisted like snakes "_your highness we just wished to see the young princess_..." it said longingly, its voice full of different voices.

"_Forgive us we cannot help ourselves… her gifts they call us, we are drawn to her song..." _he vines on its face twisted to something that resembled regret, Lily sighed.

"_Return to you posts, you are forbidden to enter the castle again till I say, do you understand me!_" she ordered her voice sharp, the vines flinched away from the angry woman, their vines twisted into an apologetic expression once more, before twisting into its more basic form and slithered out the window hissing one last thing at the queen.

"_Please forgive us your highness… as our apology we must warn _you... _the others they cannot control themselves… they seek her gifts! She is no longer safe on this world._.."

Lily stood there staring out the window, at her land of flowers, a tear slid down her cheek. Then she spun and walked swiftly down the corridor.

They would not take her daughter from her.

* * *

With a sigh Flora set down her fork and got up, she walked to her desk and sat picking up her pencil, she began to draw not really focusing on her drawing.

'_maybe mother is right… I should go outside._..'

She sighed glancing out the window, she frowned slightly as she felt a pull, an urge to go to the window.

Flora shook her head, gripping her pencil tightly.

"No! I can't go out! I just can't!" she said out loud to herself, she sat in silence the only sound was her pencil.

After a few minutes she heard a knock, startled she dropped her pencil.

As she went to pick it up, she froze as her eyes locked on her drawing.

She opened her mouth and screamed.

She was aware of her door being thrown open, but was unable to pull her gaze from the picture.

* * *

When Lily and her husband Rikiya heard the scream, they had instantly blasted the door open with their spells.

Dashing in they stopped to see their daughter staring horrified at something on her desk.

"Flora my child what's wrong!"

There was no response from flora, so the king moved to her, Lily on his heels, both gasped as the saw what she was looking at.

It was a detailed sketch, it looked like the picture was inside a building but vines covered the floor.

But it wasn't that that drew their attention...

It was the figures in the center of them.

One was obviously Flora; she was in her winx form. Thorn covered vines wrapped around her body, tugging her towards the edge of the page. Her vine wrapped hand reached towards the other figure. Something was dripping from her fingers shaded darkly so it must have been blood.

The expression on her face was terror and pain, as she stared at the other figure with an obviously tearstained face, a look of pure desperation.

The other figure was a boy around flora's age; He had long dark hair, tied loosely into a ponytail, and he wore the uniform of a boy from Red Fountain, he was reaching out for Flora, his fingers almost touching hers, but the vines pulling him away made it impossible for him to reach, one of which was tightly wrapped around his throat, his other hand clawed at it as he stared horrified at Flora his mouth was open… like he was calling out to her.

Tears fell down his pale cheeks, his expression was just like Flora's except his also had anger… not aimed at Flora or even the vines that parted them... but at himself like he was blaming himself for not being able to reach her.

The picture had a tragic air about it...

It was too detailed... it was frighteningly real.

It wasn't a drawing…

It was a prophecy...

**AN**: _yo! OK here's the thing, tomorrow I am going on holiday! _

_To..._

_ DRUM ROLL PLEASE! _

_...north wales... _

_I __know that's not as glamorous as Paris or Japan. But that's where I'm going, it's going to be so cool. a large cottage near a beach, with my whole family. My dad hired this huge seventeen-seater bus thing for the trip! It's freakin' HUGE! There are WALKWAYS between The seats! I'm probably gonna spend the whole six hours or more, either: _

_A) asleep (i have to get up at about six or seven in the morning TT which is gonna be really hard considering i usually wake up at one in the afternoon --'). _

_B) playing rummy against various people (And Hope their not as good as my dad, who strangely always has the one card i need to win and uses it against me...). _

_C) fighting with either my oldest sister about the CD player (which she will probably control the whole trip --). or my nephew aka my best friend who's ten (strange i know but whatever.) over what game to play. _

I'll be gone for a week! so reveiw and I'll answer them when I get back and because I can't use my laptop I'll be writing the next chapter with a good old fashion note pad and pen. So I will post next chapter when I get back

Read and review people!

Thalia

See ya!


	4. AN: Sorry for disappearing

Hi, arty here, just writing to say; I am not, I repeat am Not giving up on this story, but a lots happened lately.

I got stuck on the new chapter and am currently trying to figure out how to end it.

And the biggest reason; I got pregnant and am now the proud mother of my beautiful baby girl :D

As soon as I either a figure out how to get a beta reader or get my dad to read the story I'll post the next chapter along with quite a few other new stories I have been working on. Fans of Naruto, Stargate, X-Men and Harry Potter will hopefully like them lol.

Since I'm writing this I will also say thank you once again for all my readers and reviewer, thank you for them their great and I'm glad you like my story so much. Thanks for those who gave me tips as well as helpful criticisms.

But I would like to say to the one reviewer who even though she criticized my writing, me and worse my fans for reading my fic to:

One: stop placing reviews on my story. If you don't like the way I write my stories stop reading them I'm tired of reading you saying the same things over and over again, if you don't like it, you don't like it. You're not giving me helpful criticism you're giving me a headache.

Two: how I write my profile is none of your business and not relevant to the story so just stop.

Three: stop rewriting my story. I may not own Winx club, but punks and pixies is my story idea and it belongs to me. Don't try to claim you haven't, because you claim as much on your first chapter and you profile. You claim to follow the rules on your profile, I'm pretty sure stealing other people's stories is against them.

All in all, leave me and my stories alone.

Thanks once again for reading my stories and the reviews are so lovely keep them coming please.

Thanks for reading,

Arty.


	5. Tech Support

**AN _hello people! i'm back! _**

**_i know its been forever but here it is! _**

**_arty! _**

* * *

Chapter 4

Tech support

* * *

Another day.

Another prank.

It was always the same.

Tecna let out a sigh as she began to pick up another sheet of paper. She watched, detached as the rain made the equations run. Another sigh slid from her lips as she looked up at the sky, filled with dark foreboding clouds that were almost black. Her jade green eyes were devoid of emotion as they slid towards a window in the house where she had lived most of her life.

She would never call it a home.

Her home was galaxies away... in the binary galaxy, and her home planet Zenith. Now she was light years away in the Harmonic nebula, she had been sent here when her parents were killed when one of their experiments went wrong, and she was sent here on her uncle's wishes, he felt it was best that she got a fresh start. He had promised to return for her… She had been on planet melody for ten years.

She wasn't stupid—far from it actually, she was from a planet of geniuses after all—her uncle wasn't ever coming back for her. Her eyes locked on to the window, and the people behind it. Her _family_ was a group of children, their ages ranging from four too sixteen. Every one of them either didn't have parents or family, or… their families didn't want anything to do with them. Some of them were actually nice to her, like Tabitha; a seven year old girl with longish dirty blond hair and steel grey eyes, she was never seen without a small stuffed cat toy, which earned her the nickname tabby. She was the only one Tecna could bear to be near, and she actually liked the small girl. Tabby had had such a hard life even though she was only seven, she had been abandoned by her parents… because she couldn't speak… she had had a serious complication in an operation when she was a baby the result was she lost her voice... And sadly that was probably why the two were so comfortable together, in a world where music is prized above all else, a girl who is unable to sing, and a brainiac from a world that prized intelligence, over everything…

Lets just say neither was the most popular girl in Melodia...

As proof of that all you had to do was look up at the window, and at her so called family as they laughed as she picked up the papers they had thrown from the window. As she picked up another piece, she watched as it melted into paste '_oh come on..._' she let out a growl, throwing the paper she had collected back to the ground, what was the point it was ruined.

So she stalked towards the back door and pulled it open, or tried to.

They locked her out…Again!

She banged he fist on the door, and heard the talking coming from the room stop instantly, she watched through the small window the back of her foster mother and father as they left the room. She let out another sigh and lent her head against the door leaning on it for support as she banged weakly on the door.

After a few minutes she just gave up, and slid down the door into a heap, holding her now throbbing hand, not caring she was sitting in a puddle in the middle of a storm— Tecna let out a broken sob. Who was she kidding; of course she cared she was sitting in a freaking puddle! She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head on them "why am I still here…? I mean, it's not really logical… I hate it here, they hate _me_ here… so why am I here?" she asked herself that almost everyday, but she still couldn't find the answer, she had theories… but answers… no.

She ran a pale hand through her magenta and dark purple hair, as it stuck to her face.

She noticed she was shivering and suddenly she felt terribly cold, she hugged her knees tighter. She had never liked water, back on Zenith it never rained. Electricity and water don't mix, so on a planet that is made most of technology and electric, it made sense just to not have rain, so centuries ago, they stopped it.

Suddenly she heard the door open behind her, blinking in the sudden light, she looked over her shoulder and squinted up at the figure that was in shadow, she couldn't see the features because of the light behind her, but she could tell it wasn't anyone from her foster family.

"Oh my, you poor child!"

Suddenly, Tecna felt herself gently but quickly pulled to her feet, and swiftly into the building. As soon as she stepped into the house she shivered violently, her teeth chattering, she could see the person properly now; a woman, she was old, but she had an aura of strength around her which Tecna could not explain, she wore a simple skirt suit and a pair of glasses rested neatly on her nose, her blue eyes shone behind them, filled with worry and anger as she studied the shivering girl.

"w-who are y-you?" Tecna asked through chattering teeth.

"My name is Mrs. Faragonda" the woman said kindly, helping the girl sit at the dinner table, muttering a quick spell, causing the girls soaking clothes to dry instantly.

Another spell caused a warm blanket to appear and drape itself around Tecna's shoulders. "You poor child, you're chilled to the bone!" Tecna raised a slightly confused eyebrow, as Faragonda put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her gently.

"O-okay better q-question, w-why are y-you in this house?"

"Oh, my dear I'm the headmistress of Alfea. I came to see you because I noticed something strange in the register for this year's freshmen" she frowned disapprovingly, her grip tightening ever so slightly. "And I am very glad I came, leaving you in the pouring rain they should be ashamed of themselves!" Tecna almost laughed, at Faragonda's indignant look, as she pulled out an ivory wand. "Well you won't have to worry about it anymore!"

She flicked the wand muttering under her breath, a series of loud thumps and a few screams later a few boxes and a backpack floated down the stairs. Ignoring the protests of her foster parents Faragonda waved her other hand and a small stack of paper appeared, landing with a thud on the kitchen table.

"This is all the paperwork needed to insure Tecna, of zenith, is from here on removed from your care and placed in the care of Alfea. I think you'll find the paperwork is in order so I shall take her now" the woman's voice was calm, but had an almost hidden layer of steel in her words. She had almost an aura of power around her, Tecna noted, as Faragonda wrapped an arm round her shoulder, and began to lead her from the door.

Tecna glanced over her shoulder watching as her foster parents snatched up the paper and read them almost gleefully. She turned and looked down at the ground, her eyes darkening with pain.

They didn't care at all...

She stepped out of the door and blinked slightly, surprised when she wasn't drenched instantly. She looked down at her hands, watching as the rain literally slid off an invisible barrier.

A repellent spell.

She smiled slightly, wondering why she had never thought of such a thing. Maybe she was stupid like they said... Her eyes turned a shade darker. She was pulled from her thoughts suddenly, when she felt something or rather someone hug her round the waist. Startled she glanced down, cold emerald met wide tear-filled steel.

"…Tabitha...?"

The small girl held her tightly as she shook her head. Her mouth moving ever silent. "Tabby, what's wrong?" Tecna asked, kneeling down to her height. The little girl let go, as she fumbled with trying to get something out of her small jacket. Finally she pulled out a small device. Tecna's eyes brightened as she saw it. It was about the size and width of a small notebook. And it served the same purpose. She should know, she made it for her…it was a small computer that changed the writing to words in a voice that tabby had chosen for herself when tech had given it to her for her birthday.

She was an amazingly smart girl and with techs help learn to write, a skill their foster parents had never taught her, in an amazingly short amount of time. So tech watched as the small girl wrote in neat writing on the screen and pressed a small button. A soft gently voice that sounded almost like a bell spoke.

"**Are you leaving? Why? Aren't you going to miss me**?"

Tabby sniffed and wrote again "I don't want to be alone again" tech stared sadly at the little girl with tears running down her face mixing with rain. She knelt down and wrapped her tightly in a hug "oh tabby cat I won't leave you okay" tech felt a hand rest on her shoulder "my dear maybe I can help?" Mrs. Faragonda said gently. She held out a file the rain bounced of a barrier.

Confused and cautious tech stood letting go of tabby as she reached out and took the file, she blinked at the name on the file "Tabitha's file? Why do you have this?" she asked confused.

Mrs. Faragonda smiled taking back the file "I had a lovely chat to Tabitha earlier she told me a lot about you, like how you looked after her for most of her life" Tecna watched as Faragonda opened the file to show the front. Written under carer was the signature of Faragonda "she can come with us to Alfea and when you graduate if you wish you may have magical custody of the child" Tecna nodded slowly not quite believing. She felt a pair of small arms once again encircle her waist and looked down tabby looked up at her happily her mouth moving repeating the same word over and over again

"_Thank you_"

Tecna's eyes brightened as she returned the girls smile and bent and picked her up as Faragonda headed to a taxi that waited at the curb, Faragonda held open the door taking the small backpack Tecna hadn't noticed tabby had been carrying and placing it in the trunk with Tecna's bags. She slid in besides the two pleasantly reminding them to put on their seatbelts. As the car began to move, both Tecna and Tabby glanced back at the house. Spotting the faces of her old family pressed against the window. The few that she got along with waved goodbye and silently Tecna raised one hand in farewell. She turned back to the inside of the car as tabby snuggled up to her side.

She waited until tabby drifted to sleep before she turned to Faragonda who was staring out the window humming softly along with the music that drifted from the radio "why did you come in a taxi? Surely you could have easily transported us directly to Alfea from the house?" she asked quietly. Faragonda let a small frown cross her face "usually I would have but there is one more student I am concerned about on Melodia..." her eyes took on a far away look "she is close by. Driver, take a left and stop at the café b-flat"

Tecna raised a pierced eyebrow as the driver followed her instructions.

"b-flat?" she muttered confused.


	6. The Muse

_AN: I am so sorry it took me so long to write this, Musa's chapter was really hard to write._

_Sorry again, and please enjoy,_

_Arty x_

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

The Muse

* * *

The teenage girls voice echoed around the small bar/café. She watched the crowd, her confidence growing with each note she sung, she, like most of Melodia were born to sing, born to be on stage, but she wanted to have been born to be the best singer in all Melodia, since their last queen.

One man in the crowd sat listening harder than most in the small cafe. The forty-something man seemed to be enjoying the music, fingers tapping along with the beat. Without his eyes leaving the singing girl he waved for a passing waitress. The waitress rolled her eyes, the girl wasn't that good, picking up her notebook she walked over to the man announcing her presence with a pop of her bubble gum. While she waited impatiently for the man to order, she glanced at the girl on stage unimpressed, she winched as her sensitive hearing heard a flat note. Biting down on her chewing gum harder than usual, she turned back to the man still awaiting his order, her eye twitched as he turned to chat to his friends.

She couldn't help listening in.

"She's brilliant, just what the agency needs"

"The song is beautiful and suits her voice"

The waitresses hand tightened on her notebook so hard it crumpled, her bubble gum popped with a loud snap making the men jump. They turned to meet her cold black eyes "Your order." She Snarled, her voice as cold as her eyes.

The men stuttered their orders out and with another pop of her gum she left. She stalked over to the bar and slammed her notebook on the top, the barmaid Janie jumped in surprise and frowned at her "You scared the crap out of me Musa!" She snapped, before noticing the fury simmering in the girls pitch black eyes.

"What's wrong sugar?"

Musa spat her gum in a nearby ashtray "Nothing. I'm taking my break now" She practically snarled, before heading to the fire exit by the bar. She heard Janie calling for her to come back, but Musa ignored her and pushed her way outside. She let out a sigh, the cold rain meeting her as she stepped out into a dark alleyway, filled with a dumpster and a few empty crates, which she flipped over and sat on. She buried her head in her hand and let out a muffled scream.

She could feel the anger boiling under her skin and the tears welling in the corner of her eyes. That was supposed to be her! She let out a half snarl half sob. That was her song! that was her moment! They stole her song and they stole her one chance…her one chance to prove her father wrong and sing for her mother.

* * *

"_There will be no more singing!" Her father screamed, smashing her amps and instruments, she let out a scream of horror as he smashed her mothers flute "Dad stop it!" Her father continued to destroy, before storming out of the house. _

_Leaving Musa standing on her own in the rubble. _

* * *

A clang startled her and she glanced up startled from her thoughts, her eyes widened in fear as two large men approached, one muscular and was bald, the other had greasy black hair that hung past his waist, his face was sunken and pale. She remembered them from the bar, Janie had warned her to be careful of them '_Stay away from those two hun, they're not right in the head…' _

As they closed in she stood and backed towards the door, her eyes never leaving the two, something in their eyes terrified her. She had just grasped the door knob when greasy grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. She yelped as he swung her against the wall across from it and held her there. He moved his face close to hers, breathing stale breath onto her face. Musa shook in terror, her eyes almost impossibly wide as she stared into his eyes. His hand pinned both of her hands above her and she flinched as the other started to trail across her stomach.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

The man froze but didn't release her, instead he turned to the voice, a girl with short magenta hair that looked like it was dipped in ink stood in the doorway, her face both horrified and furious "Get your filthy hands off of her!" she started down towards them but the bald one cut her off, as he towered over her, a slight flash of fear appeared on her face before she settled in a defensive position.

Musa took her chance, and before the man could react, kneed him in the groin and shoved him with a hand encased in purple energy. He slammed violently into the other man causing him to fly forward. Her rescuer gracefully stepped out of the way and as they landed in a heap on the ground, she stepped forward and grabbed her hand. She pulled her back inside the pub, both not caring as they trod on the two groaning men on the way.

"What creeps!" The girl muttered, with a shiver as they headed to the bar. Musa nodded, she felt dirty, she wanted to go home and get a shower "Janie, get Matt and Walter to the alley out back, those two creeps you warned me about just tried to attack me" She said, her voice strangely empty.

Janie looked furious and horrified at the same time as she rushed off to the two muscular men that stood at the door. Musa reached over the bar, grabbing two small glasses and bottle of Melodia's finest. As she poured she realised she was shaking violently, she gulped down her glass quickly, coughing as it burnt her throat. She held the other out for her rescuer, who hesitated before taking it and swallowing it just as quickly.

"Thank you" Musa said sincerely, as the girl coughed.

"Ah, its alright. I wouldn't just leave you in a situation like that!" She grinned and then turned serious "Are you Musa?" she asked, to Musa's surprise. Musa stood straighter suddenly suspicious "Yeah I am, why?" The girl must of noticed her tense "I was looking for you, I'm Tecna, Mrs. Faragonda sent me in to ask you to come out to talk to her, she doesn't like bars apparently" she explained, while Musa stared "Mrs. Faragonda? As in the head mistress of Alfea? That Mrs Faragonda?" Techna nodded, and motioned to the door "Yeah she's waiting for you outside, you coming?" she asked, moving slowly towards the door.

Musa hesitated slightly before following her out, she raised her eyebrow when she spotted the taxi with Mrs Faragonda smiling out of the window at her. Tecna pulled open the door and got in leaving the door open, hesitating slightly Musa got in. the old woman smiled at her warmly.

"Hello Musa, I'm Mrs Faragonda head mistress of Alfea, I noticed a few girls who's names have been put down for Alfea never showed up to orientation" Musa blinked in surprise, that meant… "My name was on the list?" Mrs Faragonda looked surprised at her surprise.

"You mean you didn't know?" she asked confused "I assumed you had decided not to accept and came to make sure" Tecna broke into the conversation "Wait, does that mean my name was on your list?" Mrs Faragonda started to look flustered "Yes, your name was on it as well, I came to confirm that you weren't coming before term started, but when I saw the state of you it left my mind and you seemed perfectly happy to come with me"

She looked troubled "Do you mean to tell me neither of you knew?" Musa and Techna nodded as one "Who would even put my name down?" both asked at the same time, causing them to exchange startled looks. A smile appeared briefly on Faragonda's lips before vanishing "Musa, your mother put your name down before she passed away, it was her last wish…I assumed your father would have told you"

Musa snorted "I haven't seen him for six years, and I don't want to see him again" Faragonda frowned before turning to Techna "Your Uncle Techna, put your name down as your parents will indicated. He must have been unable to tell you before he died-" Tecna cut her off with a gasp as tears welled in her eyes "That's why he didn't come back for me! He died when!"

Faragonda looked faint "You weren't told about your uncle?" Techna shook her head, Faragonda rubbed her temples looking troubled "This is most unusual…I'll look into it" The three fell into silence each thinking over these revelations.

Tabby shifted in her sleep making Musa jump, she gazed curiously at the small girl, as Techna brushed a strand of hair out of her face "Is she yours?" she asked quietly. Techna glanced up and blinked at her, a small frown appearing "I…I guess now she is yeah" she said with a small smile.

Both jumped as Faragonda cleared her throat "Well there is nothing we can do about this, the choice is yours whether to attend Alfea or not" she said, watching the waitress, Musa looked at her hands, and then out of the window at the bar through the rain. It was a few minutes before she finally spoke, still gazing out into the rain "I'll go. My mother wanted me to go…and I can't bare it here anymore" she whispered, realizing it herself as she spoke.

She didn't hear Faragonda mutter a spell, making her belongings appear in the cab, or her telling the driver to drive to the portal station, instead she watched as B-Flat faded into the rain.

Her eyes brightened as she realized this was a fresh start.

* * *

Chapter End.

* * *

AN: So there all intro chapters complete and the story is going to start properly start! So excited!

Please review,

Arty.


End file.
